I'll always be there for you
by Nataly Ruiz
Summary: After the pride came together and the peace came to the Pridelands thanks to the love of Kiara and Kovu. But when the tragedy hits the family and this opens the way to an old enemy the life in the Pridelands won't be the same again. But sometimes the change is good even if it is not easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I've been with this story for a long time in my mind and several times I tried to write it but only until now I feel 100% satisfied with what I wrote. if you like it and want it to continue please comment that helps me a lot. Without more to say only that the Lion King doesn't belong to me, let the story begin. Sorry for my broken English **

****After the peace came to the Pridelands Kiara and Kovu got married and became king and queen, Simba decided to give them the throne after Nala fell ill and died, although he was still with them for when they needed advice. Kovu had never been happier his pride loved and respected him, the kingdom was blooming and together with Kiara had had two beautiful cubs. Amira a dark-colored girl like her father with the color of her mother's eyes and Koda a golden-colored boy like his mother with the green eyes of his father.

Today the sun was rising in the Pridelands like any other day and next to the sun two cubs ran out of the cave very excited.

"Come on mom, I want to go to that special place" Koda said impatiently

"Can we go now" Amira followed

"Cubs calm down, we will go there in a minute" Kiara replied calming her kids

Today Kiara would show her children a very special place for the royal family, the place where Mufasa died and where was his tomb

"Hey dad, you're not going?" Koda asked his father

"No son, your grandfather and I have to patrol"

"Oh come on, can grandpa take care of that?" Amira Said

"Or maybe you could put it off and go with us" Kiara said to her husband

"No Kiara you know that I promised Simba and it is also my duty, but I promise you that next time I will go with you" Kovu said to his family "Anyway I want to hear everything about it when you come back okey cubs?"

"Yes dad" they said at the same time

"Well now go" The cubs said goodbye to their father and began to descend the Pride rock

Kovu went to Kiara who was also starting to leave, he caressed her and said "be careful, you know that in that place there tend to be landslides and it is close to the border so there may be outlanders"

"If I remember correctly you were an outlander" Kiara joked

"Yes I know. But you know what I mean "

"I know, don't worry we'll be fine" Kiara passed her head through Kovu's thick mane in a kind of hug "see you at dinner" and followed her cubs

"See you ..." Kovu replied almost to himself and stayed on the tip of the pride rock watching his family go to the canyon while waiting for Simba to wake up to start the patrol

Kiara and her cubs walked across the Pridelands until they reached the canyon where Mufasa had been killed by Scar so long ago. Upon reaching the tomb you could see a medium sized tree along with several flowers where beneath these lay the body of the great king.

"This is the grave of his great-grandfather Mufasa. A great king " Kiara said

"Mom... how did he die" Amira asked to her mother

"He died at the hands of his brother, Scar. Scar always wanted to be king and kill his brother to get the throne "Kiara continued telling the story of how her father had to escape from the Pridelands, be raised by Timon and Pumbaa and then return and claim his place as king. They kids were surprised to hear the story of their family.

At the end of their mother's story Amira said "But I do not understand how someone can kill his own brother just for wanting to be the king, I mean Koda will be the next king and that doesn't bother me, and even if that bothered me I would not kill him That is very evil "

"Exact. And if I'm going to be the next king it's because I was born a few minutes before Amira, nbother being more special than her, besides Amira will be the next leader of the lion guard she will have a very important job to " Koda said

"Exactly. Not to mention that I'm better than Koda in the fight, that's why I am the next leader of the guard and he the next king " Amira jokingly to her brother

"Hey that's not true, I'm better than you in fight" Koda replied to his sister and pounced on her to fight with her at stake.

Kiara laughed at the play of her puppies and was very happy to know that her children thought in that way, she knew that they would support each other, but she also knew that she had to explain to them why Scar acted like he acted, so if something happened in the future they would not follow in his pawsteps, so she stopped their little play and explained "Well, Scar didn't understand that the king's right is by birth order and minimized his work as a guard leader. Also cubs there are times that our friends lead us astray, there are hyenas that respect the circle of life as the friend of your uncle Kion. Jasiri remember her? "The cubs nodded since their uncle Kion had introduced them to Jasiri's clan and in fact they had played with their cubs.

"Well Scar had befriended those hyenas who didn't respect the circle of life, these hyenas fed the jealousy that Scar felt for his brother making his heart fill with darkness and letting his actions be guided by hatred, anger and resentment. For this reason he attacked his own guard and lost the roar, for this reason he killed his brother and almost finished with the lands of the kingdom and for this same reason he died devoured by the hyenas, the same ones who said they were his friends"

The cubs were surprised with the story of their mother didn't understand how a lion could be so bad and cruel.

"I know that this story is a bit strong children but I want you to know this to never let yourself be guided by hatred and resentment. Scar almost ends with the lands of the kingdom, all for letting himself be guided by these dark feelings. Promise that you will never let these feelings guide your actions and you won't be afraid to ask for help when you feel lost, your father, grandfather and I we are here to helo you guys in whenever you need "

"We promise mom," the cubs said at the same time.

Kiara caressed her cubs and said "Okay, come on now it's time to go back your father must also be back to the Priderock"

The cubs followed their mother "although you know what mom I think that no King can be as bad as Scar" joke Koda

"Scar has been the best king that the Pridenlands ever had stupid child" a voice said in the shadows, the family stopped looking for the origin of the voice "and everything your mother says is a damn lie"

Kiara couldn't discover where the voice came from until an old lioness came out of the shadows, a lioness with a dark streak on her head, red eyes and a cut ear

"Zira ...?" Kiara asked surprised and confused

"Kiara how much have you grown" Zira said sarcastically

"Children behind me now" the cubs stood behind their mother scared, not knowing who the strange lioness was and without understanding what was going on

"Neglects Kiara I won't hurt them ... yet" Zira smirked and jumped to attack Kiara.

Kiara pushed her cubs away from Zira's attack and the cubs watched as an old lioness bit her mother's neck causing her to roar in pain, Kiara could feel the blood on her skin but managed to free herself from Zira and push her against a nearby rock , but she knew that that wouldn't stop her for long

"Kids go and find your father" Kiara shouted to her children

"But mom," Koda protested, he didn't want to leave his mother alone with that lioness

"Go ... I'll be fine" although Kiara was not sure of her words

"You promise?" Said Amira

"I ... I promise" but Kiara wasn't sure she could keep that promise but she needed to get her cubs out of that place. "Now run, tell your father what's going on."

The cubs ran out of the canyon towards the Priderock, Zira tried to chase them but Kiara got in the way "First you face me" Kiara could still feel the blood from her neck spilling and dripping on the ground, she knew very well that Zira was a great fighter and she would never have a chance to win her but she needed to give her cubs time to escape.

"Your time is over dear kiara" Zira replied and jump again to attack Kiara and both lionesses began to fight.

**Well up to here the first chapter, really sorry for my bad English if you have corrections please tell me in the comments that's help me to improve and motivates me and I really hope you liked**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Second chapter I hope you like it, I am open to any suggestion. Sorry for my broken English I have a really bad time doing this translation but I think that got it I hope that you like it **

"It will be a pleasure," Zira replied, and she jump again to attack Kiara and both lionesses began to fight.

Meanwhile the cubs climbed the slope of the canyon to get out, get to the Priderock and tell their father what was happening. At Priderock Kovu and Simba had already arrived from their patrol and were waiting to see the cubs and their mother in the cave.

"Hey Vitani Kiara hasn't arrived with the cubs yet?" Kovu asked his sister

"Mmm ... do you see them" Vitani replied sarcastically

"No" Kovu said annoyed

"Then they haven't arrived ... idiot" Vitani said joking

"Hey I'm the king can you have a little respect?"

"First there's no one watching so it's not like I'm disavowing you and second you were my brother first than king and I love bothering you, so no. I will never stop "Vitani smiled at his brother

Kovu rolled his eyes and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the cry of two children's "DAD!"

When Kovu and Vitani see that those children were Koda and Amira ran to their aid.

"Cubs, what happen? Why so many screams?" Vitani asked

"We were attacked by a strange lioness" Amira Said

"What?" Kovu asked

"We were in the canyon, she came out of the shadows and started attacking us" Koda cry "Mom stayed fighting with her to give us time to escape ... that lioness wanted to kill us dad"

"This lioness, do you know her name? How was her? " Kovu asked

"She was old, she had a cut ear and a dark stripe on her head" Amira said

"Mom recognized her, she said her name. It started with Z. Zir ... Zarr " Koda was trying to remember the name of that lioness

"Zira?" Vitani asked

"Yes, that" Koda said

Kovu and Vitani looked at each other with concern in their faces "Zazu" Kovu shouted, the blue bird went to the place where Kovu was "look for Kion tell him to get to the canyon, it is an emergency" Kovu said to the blue bird, he nodded and took flight to look for the guard. "Zizu you come with me" Zizu was Zazu's butler apprentice and next royal butler

Simba approached Kovu "Kovu what's going on?" I ask discreetly to the dark lion

"Vitani will explain you but Simba can please stay with the cubs and take care of them" Simba nodded "thank you" and Kovu ran along with Zizu while Vitani explained what was happening to the old king.9

Kovu ran as fast as he could thinking that if it was really Zira who was with Kiara, Kiara wouldn't have a chance, nobody better than he knew what Zira was capable of do but Kovu's thoughts were interrupted by a roar of agony that echoed through all the Pridelands "Kiara ..." whispered Kovu to himself.

Arriving at the part of the canyon where Kiara was Kovu was surprised to see Kiara full of bumps and scratches with an open wound in the neck that was still bleeding, but was even more surprised when he saw that the other lioness was actually Zira. Kiara noticing that Kovu had arrived let out a small sigh of relief and collapsed on the floor from the pain of the wounds.

"KIARA !" Kovu cried as he ran to see his mate, approached her and gently stroked her face but then he heard Zira's voice again after a long time

"Kovu, time without seeing you" Zira said licking the blood from her claws

Kovu turned to see her with hate in his eyes and trying to contain his tears of anger "you're supposed to be dead, what the hell are you doing here? How did you survive? "Kovu said putting himself in front of Kiara to protect her

"Look I will explain to you, when I fell to that river, I fell with a lot of logs and trunks, logs of which I managed to hold and float, I let myself be carried by the current until I reached a shore where a small Pride of lions found me and helped me. While I was healing, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, so I decided to plan my revenge and when I felt good ecouldn't will carry it out. And guess what… I feel good enough "

"Revenge? against whom? Against Kiara? She didn't do anything to you, it's more she tried to help you in that ravine and you rejected her "

"She is the main culprit of your betrayal" Zira shouted "But you are right" she said lowering the tone of his voice "my revenge is not against her, it is against you"

"What? If it's against me, why do you attack her? " Kovu shouted

"Well, I got to thinking" Zira said cynically "ambushing you and fighting with you wouldn't be the best revenge, it would only cause you physical injuries that eventually heal ... On the other hand if I hurt those you love I will cause injuries that will be with you always and they will never heal "Kovu only grunt

"Love makes you weak my son," Zira whispered and then start screaming "AND FALL IN LOVE WIHT THAT STUPID COWARD LIONESS WAS THE BIGGEST." Zira couldn't finish what she was saying because Kovu slapped her with his claws causing his eye to bleed

"I AM NOT YOUR SON" Kovu shouted with anger in his voice "and I won't let you disrespect Kiara"

"My eye" Zira cried "Damn you left me blind in one eye"

"Take it as a warning of what will happen to you if you come back to the Pridelands. Better take it as a spoonful of your medicine, or do you forget who made me this scar" Kovu said pointing to his eye "now go away and never come back"

Zira got up slowly and started running towards the distance, when Zira disappeared from the Kovu view he turned to see his mate, it broke his heart to see how Kiara's beautiful golden fur was full of blood and bruises and how she breathed with difficulty

"Kiara ..." He whispered and caressed her "you're fine, you will be okay. I promise you" Kovu said licking her cheek

"Zizu go to Rafiki and Makini tree, tell them what happened and take them to Priderock" the bird nodded and took flight to the old shaman's tree

Kovu was about to put Kiara on his back when he heard a familiar voice "Kovu what happen Zazu told me there was an emergency, but he did not tell me what it was about" it was Kion who just arrived along with the lion guard

Kion noticed the state of Kiara and asked surprised "Kovu what happened?"

"Zira, she is still alive, she ambush Kiara and the cubs, the cubs managed to escape thanks to Kiara gave them time" Kovu said

"Where is Zira" Fuli asked

"I let her escape, I didn't have time to fight with her, I have to take Kiara with Rafiki"

"Where she left, maybe I can still see her" Ono said, Kovu indicated the address, Ono used his sharp eyes but couldn't see anything "I'm sorry but I can't find her"

"Maybe you can't see her but Fuli and I can track her" Kion said "the lion guard will track down Zira Kovu don't worry, meanwhile take Kiara to the Priderock"

"Be careful. Zira is not an idiot, she wouldn't attack again if she did not have someone to back her up "

"Don't worry we will be fine. Everything will be fine "Kion said putting the paw on Kovu's shoulder trying to console him" Lion's guard come on "and the guard left in search of Zira

Kovu on the other hand took Kiara, put her on his back slowly and gently and set out on his way as fast as he could to the Priderock.

**Again sorry for any mistake but this translation was speciality difficult for me, anyway I hope that you enjoy . Comment if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Zazu informed the Lion Guard what had happened, he headed back to the Pride Rock, when he arrived he noticed the presence of Rafiki and Makini along with a very worried Simba. Zizu approached Zazu and told him everything that happened, told him that Kiara was very badly injured and that Kovu had sent her to bring Rafiki and Makini to check the queen and that Zira had indeed returned. Zazu couldn't believe what he had heard but now there was only waiting with the pride that Kovu returned with Kiara and everything went well.

After a while Simba could see Kovu running to the pride Rock with Kiara on his back, he told Zazu to take the cubs with him, if Kiara was badly injured the cubs shouldn't see her. When Kovu arrived at Pride Rock Simba saw how his daughter was full of scratches, bumps and that her neck had a horrible open wound and was relieved that he hadn't let him grandchildren see her mother in this state.

Kovu left Kiara in the cave so that Rakifi and Makini could cure her, Simba approached to the young lion and asked what had happened, Kovu told him everything. told him that Zira had returned and that he was seeking revenge, Simba had a constant concern face when he realized the danger they were facing now, but he thought he saw that Kovu was also hurt so he said "Kovu you should let Makini or Rafiki check you too, you're hurt, that blood ..."

"It's not mine," Kovu interrupted Simba, Simba under his eyes and understood that it was his daughter's blood

Meanwhile Kion and the guard followed the trail of Zira, until they reached a river Fuli realized that Zira had crossed the river so she said "Kion lost the trail of Zira I think she crossed the river, we should go back and ..."

"No. We have to keep looking, we will cross the river and look for clues, footprints whatever, it shouldn't be far away, "Kion interrupted.

"Kion you know very well that if I cross the river it will be impossible to find it," Fuli said

"WE WILL FIND IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY TIME TAKES US" Kion shouted "we can't let her escape... I can't, not after what she did to Kiara I ..." Kion's voice cracked trying not to let the tears out of his eyes, the memory of his sister's body full of blood and blows tortured him in thoughts

"Listen, I know you're frustrated, but running without knowing where to go or what to look for is stupid, let's go home, make a plan and start looking for it as soon as possible, and I'm very sure that she will attack again, we have to be prepared " Kion realized that Fuli was right, he had to control himself not to let his feelings lead him to do something he would later regret "you're right let's go home, we have to see how Kiara is "

The lion's guard made his way to the Pride rock, what they didn't know is that Zira had hidden among the wet rocks of the river to prevent them from sniffing her and thus ensure that they didn't follow heR, since Fuli was right about something and is that she I would go back and I had everything planned, She just needed time.

Meanwhile the Pride rock Kovu was floating in his thoughts until he realized the absence of his kids

Kovu approached Simba "Simba where are the ccubs" he asked

"They are with Zazu, I didn't consider it a good idea to see their mother so hurt" Kovu didn't said anything and he turned around in the direction of where Zazu was with his children "where do you think you are going?" Simba asked

"Where do you believe? To see my children " Kovu replied annoyed and without turning to see Simba

"I think you should wash yourself"

"What? Are you serious?" Kovu turned looking annoyed at Simba "My wife is dying and you want me a fucking bubble bath?"

Simba was bothered by the aggressive attitude of the young lion but he tried to be patient and understand his anger so Simba sighed deeply "all I say is that they may not want to see their father full of his mother's blood"

Kovu was surprised by what Simba said but he realized that he was right his children shouldn't see him like that, Kovu apologized for his attitude and went to the spring to wash, what he didn't know is that his cubs saw from afar as the He was on his way to the spring, so they slipped away from Zazu and followed their father.

When Kovu arrived at the spring and began to wash, he could see how the water turned in carmine color, he tried to think when he met Kiara for the first time, remembered all the good moments they lived together but at his mind always came back the memories of everything that had happened on the day and he remembered her wounded body full of blood and bumps, he could slowly feel his tears fall on his face

"Dad?" Kovu's crying was interrupted by his daughter's voice coming from behind him

Kovu turned around trying to stop his crying and wiping away tears "Amira, Koda what are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Zazu "

"Why are you crying? Mom is fine? " Asked Amira

Kovu was about to answer his daughter but Koda spoke first "what a stupid question Amira obviously mom is fine, she promised us"

"What?" Kovu asked without understanding

"Before we went to look for help to the Pride Rock Mom promised us that she would be fine and Mom always keeps what she promises, right Dad?" Kovu didn't know what answer to his son on one hand he knew that Kiara was very bad and he wasn't sure what was going to happen but on the other hand he wanted to believe that what Koda said was true and Kiara would be fine for the simple fact of having promised "You know what Koda you're right, your mother always keeps what she promises so I hope she will be rigth" Kovu didn't know how good it was to tell his kids this but he wanted to believe it as much as they did, Amira and Koda hugged their father for a long time until Zazu interrupted them "Oh cubs there you are you had me worried. Lord, I'm so sorry ... "

"Don't worry Zazu is not your fault, although cubs escape from Zazu wasn't good" Kovu said looking at his kids

"Sorry dad, sorry Zazu" both cubs said in unison, Kovu smiled and stroked his kids

"Don't worry kids, in any case sir I am also here to inform you that Rafiki and Makini have finished checking the queen. They request your immediate presence "Kovu nodded and headed with his cubs to the Pride rock

When Kovu arrived, he could see Rafiki talking seriously with Simba "kids go with Zazu for a while and don't run away, I'll be with you in a moment"

"But dad we want to see mom" Koda said

"First I have to talk to your grandfather and Rafiki, I promise you that later you will see your mother, now go with Zazu and stay with him"

Kovu went to where Simba and Rafiki were talking and asked about the state of Kiara, Rafiki took a deep breath before answering "Makini is giving the last revisions but I have to be honest Kovu the queen is very bad, she lost a lot of blood thanks to the wound in the neck, we take a while to stop the bleeding but thanks to the blows Kiara is bleeding internally and we can't heal those wounds, I'm really sorry but she won't get it" Rafiki said sadly

"What? What do you mean when you say she won't get it?" Kovu asked confused " Are you telling me that she is going to… she is going to die?" Rafiki just kept silent waiting for Kovu to understand this as an affirmative answer "you should say goodbye" Rafiki put his hand on Kovu shoulder and left.

Kovu felt that something inside him was breaking, he felt that his world was going down, that the floor under his feet disappeared. The only lioness who had loved him without prejudice, who had taught him what love and joy was going to die. Simba noticed how affected Kovu was and although he also felt that everything was falling apart he had to be strong "Kovu do you want to go first to talk to her?"

Kovu turned to see Simba trying to assimilate "not I ..." Kovu took a big breath "I have to talk with cubs first. You go "

Simba looked worried to Kovu "Kovu are you sure you can tell them, I can help you if you want" Kovu smiled at his father-in-law and said "I appreciate it Simba but it's ssomething that I have do alone" then both lions separated Simba went to see her daughter and Kovu went to talk to his cubs

Simba entered slowly to the cave, in the background he could see Kiara's body next to Makini, Makini upon noticing the presence of the ex king "your majesty" he said giving a bow

"Makini thank you very much for helping Kiara"

"I applied some ointments… maybe they help"

Simba smiled "thank you. Bu you could leave us alone for a moment. "Makini nodded and went out of the cave.

Simba stared at the floor for a moment, not knowing what to say to his daughter so Kiara decided to start "Hi ... I'm sorry you have to see me like this"

"How do you feel?" Simba asked

"Like the fucking shit" Kiara joked, Simba also laughed "I regret all this dad, I know it must be hard for you, you always tried to protect me and after mom ... I seriously sorry putting you back in this situation" Kiara said in a broken voice, not long ago her mother was gone and although it was hard for everyone face her death for Simba was almost impossible and Kiara hated to put her father back in this position. Simba smiled sympathetically at her daughter "you don't have to apologize, none of this is your fault" he said stroking his daughter

Kiara smiled at her father's affection "Dad can you promise me something" Simba looked at her expectantly "Promise me that when I leave you will help Kovu in everything he needs, promise me to support him and my cubs too, don't leave them alone please" she said with a broken voice and a tear rolling down her cheek

"Oh Kiara you don't have to make me promise you that, of course I will" Simba hugged her daughter tightly and they both continued talking, they talked about when she was a cub, the time they spent together and remebering the father-daughter memories they both shared.

Meanwhile Kovu was heading to talk to his cubs…

**A longgggg chapter I hope that you like, sorry not update son it just i back in the studied and I don't have much time to write also sorry my broken english if there is a mistake or something please comment that help to improve and also I would like to know if you know another word than meanwhile like a synonymous I tried to use that word **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Simba was talking to her daughter Kovu went to where his cubs were to give them the bad news, upon arriving Kovu asked Zazu to leave them alone

"Dad, can we see mom?" Amira asked.

Kovu was silent for a moment trying to put his thoughts in order "Children there is something we have to talk about" Kovu sigh "remember the promise made by your mother" the cubs nodded "children she will not be able to fulfill ..."

"What? But mom always keeps her promises " Amira said

"I know... but this time she can't" Kovu tried to avoid his crying to be strong in front of his children

The cubs were silent for a moment trying to process what their father had said, for Kovu the silence was eternal until Koda broke it with a whisper "You're lying"

Kovu looked at his bewildered son "Koda i-"

"I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU AT ALL. LIAR " Koda interrupted his father" I WILL GO TO THE CAVE TO SEE MOM TO PROVE THAT SHE IS GOOD AND YOU ARE LYING "and so Koda ran out to the cave with his sister to see theur mother, Kovu wanted stop them but the truth he had no energy to comfort his cubs, he wanted to be strong for them but he realized that it was very difficult, also sooner or later the cubs would have to see and say goodbye to their mother so he sat outside the cave waiting for their cubs to leave so he could talk to Kiara

In the cave Simba and Kiara kept talking until conversation was interrupted by the cries of the cubs

"MOM" Koda shouted as he entered into the cave crying with Amira

You're going to be ok, right? "Koda said with tears in his eyes" just as you promised "

"Kids your mother-" Simba tried to talk but Kiara interrupted him "Dad, I think I have to talk to them, could you leave us alone please?" Simba nodded, stroked her daughter and left

"You are going to be ok right mom? You promised" Amira followed

"My loves do not understand very well what are youbtalking about" said Kiara

"When we were in the grand canyon, you promised that you would be fine and you always keep your promises, but now Dad says that you will not be able to keep it" Koda said

Kiara did not know what to answer so she take a dedo heath "My love your father is not lying. My time is coming to end "

"But you promised ..." Amira whispered

"My love, the fact that I am no longer here with you does not mean that I will not be ok," Kiara said to her children, "I'll be in a place where there is no longer pain, nor evil, or-"

"I don't want you to go," Koda cried to Kiara to see the sadness of her children, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that she would be fine ... she didn't want to leave either.

"You don't know how much I want to stay but you can't always have what you want," Kiara said to her children in a broken voice. "Come here." The cubs approached her mother and hugged her.

"I will be fine but not in the way that you think" the cubs looked without understanding their mother "I will be fine, because soon I will be with the great kings of the past and with your grandmother, but that does not mean that I will not be with you "

"So you're going to die, "said Koda in a broken voice

"Koda, my love is the cycle of life, so it has to-"

"But you shay witt us, no with the great Kings of the past" Koda interrupted in tears.

"I'm so sorry ..." Kiara whispered with a tear rolling on her cheek

"I don't want you to go" Amira cried

"Me neither honey, but there is nothing I can do"

"It's all our fault," Koda said, Kiara looked at her son without understanding "we should have stayed with you to help you fight" Amira just nodded feeling guilty too

Kiara broke her heart to think that her children had blamed themselves all this time for what happened. "Listen to me, you two." The cubs looked at their mother with tears in their eyes. "No one is guilty of this, neither you nor your father. neither your uncle nor your grandfather. Nobody. Especially you "

"But if we had stayed-" Koda said

" Help would never have come" Kiara interrupted her son." If I'm here right now, it's because you went for help ... you saved me." Kiara spoke in a broken voice."Now may you promise something? "The cubs nodded."Promise me you will grow up to be great lions. Amira, honey, I know that you will be the best leader of the lion guard ever. "

"Even better than Uncle Kion?"

"Much better" Kiara smiled and caressed her daughter "And Koda I know you'll be a great king when you grow up, loyal, fair and brave as you are now" Koda wiped her tears and hug her mother "I'm going to miss you so much"

Kiara cried "Me too, both of you" she whispered. Koda and Amira were hugging for a while until Kovu entered into the cave when Kiara realized this she told to her children to go with their grandfather as she needed Talking alone with Kovu. The cubs stroked their mother for the last time and headed to the exit of the cave but Koda stopped for a moment "dad" Koda said as he approached his father "I'm sorry I yelled at you and call you liar, It was not my intention, I was very upset "Koda finished with the tail between his legs, Kovu smiled at his son and caressed him "neglect that already happened, we all say things when we are angry do not worry "Koda smiled and left the cave.

Kovu watched as his son left the cave and after slowly approaching Kiara, he could see how she was breathing hard and how her body was full of creams that Rafiki and Makini had applied to the wounds "Kiara ..." he whispered

"Hi ..." Kiara smiled slightly, Kovu came over and stroked her

"Kiara i'm so sorry for everything-"

"Wait" Kiara interrupted Kovu "Do you think we can talk just you and me outside, under the stars?"

"Kiara, I don't-"

"Please ..." Kiara beg, after a while Kovu accepted, gently took Kiara and put her on his back so she could leave, when they left the pride was outside Kovu said that he and Kiara would go for a walk the pride just nodded silently.

Kovu was going down the entrance of the pride rock when he met Kion

"Kovu what happen? Where are you taking Kiara? "Kion asked.

"We will go for a walk," Kiara said to his brother "but before I leave Kion I want to tell you that I love you, that you are the best brother in the world and I hope that you can help the pride especially our family, my cubs and ... "Kiara said pointing to Kovu with her eyes

Kion didn't quite understand what was going on. "But Kiara sounds like you're saying goodbye, what's up?"

Kiara simply smiled slightly "I love you little brother"

And so Kovu continued on his way until they reached a wide meadow where Kovu gently left Kiara and he struggled beside him putting his head on Kiara's neck so they stayed a few minutes talking about all the time they had been together, their children and their whole life in general

"You know I like this, we were not alone for a long time," Kiara said

"I'm sorry," Kovu said suddenly, "this is all my fault, that you are so hurt and that you are going to..." Kovu held back the tears. "If I had gone with you and the kids nothing would have happened."

"Kovu none of this is your fault"

"But I didn't do anything for you, I couldn't help you, I couldn't catch Zira "Kovu started crying" I couldn't save you ... I didn't do anything "

"You went for me" Kovu turned to look surprised "is enough" Kiara smiled and Kovu hugged her tightly

They were huddled together for a while until Kiara began to feel sleepy and cold Kovu knew what that meant "It's okay you can sleep for a while if you want" Kovu held back tears "I'll be here when you wake up" and put his head on Kiara's neck stroking her gently

Kiara smiled "can you promise me something?" Kovu looked at her "promise me that you will take care of the our cubs, that you will see them grow and that you will have a long and very happy life" Kovu did not know what to answer, of course he was going to take care of his cubs but he did not know if he could be happy without Kiara after all she was the one who saved him from ending up like Zira, she was the first lioness to believe in him and live without her was like living without a part of his heart, it was like living incomplete

"Kiara I-"

"Promise me. Promise me you'll be happy, "Kiara pleaded.

"I ... I'll try"

"And promise me you'll never forget me," Kiara said in a broken voice.

Kovu was surprised to hear this, tried to hold back the tears but could not and cried with her "never in life my love" he said hugging her tightly

Kiara felt like her body slowly fell asleep "I love you" she whispered softly

"I love you too" Kovu replied and then Kiara's body relaxed and her breathing stopped.

"Kiara?" Kovu spoke waiting for a response "Kiara?" his voice began to break "KIARA" scream in pain with his face full of tears and hugging Kiara's inert body "I will never forget you" Kovu whispered "I promise"

**I know sad chapter, but I promise that from now on things will improve, sorry for the wait and sorry for my English mistakes please correct me **


End file.
